The Awakening
by kaiistar
Summary: Jasper lost his parents, his grandmother. Edward has everything. Jasper has secrets, things that haunt him. Can Edward hold Jasper together when they come to serface, and can he hold himself together in the process? Edward/Jasper Slash AU - HUMAN
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight. I just love Jasper/Edward stories! And the weird things I do to them.

**Jasper POV**

Forks….

From beautiful Calgary to Fork, WA.

Let's say I am not the most happy about this move. After 8 years with my *gulp* Nana her death is devastating. Now I'm off to the USA to live with my aunt. I had to leave almost everything behind. Thankful for one of my teachers who's taking care of the storage space that I have all my things in. And all the stuff from the house.

I stepped off the plane and walked out into baggage claim, looking around for my aunt. I've never met my Aunt Renee or her daughter. I scanned the crowd for them. I came across two women who looked the same. Both were tall, slim, with wavy brown hair. The older one was holding a sign with my name on it. I walked over to them, and set my things down.

"Jasper?" The older one asked. I nodded a little shy.

"I'm your aunt Renee, and this is Bella" She said gesturing between herself and her daughter.

I nodded again and tried to smile as I picked my things up. They led me to a car, and I packed all my shit into the trunk. Sliding into the back my aunt tried to get me to talk.

"So how was your flight honey?"

"It was tiring" I replied in a small voice, my shyness coming out.

"It's really nice to have you Jasper. I'm sorry about your grandmother." She replied sincere.

I nodded and slipped my Ipod on. I'm not ready to talk about her.

The car ride was silent and when we arrived my aunt showed me my room. I shut the door and unpacked. I put my posters on my wall and laid in my unfamiliar bed. I went to sleep dreading tomorrow, my first day at Forks High.

I woke early in the morning. Grabbing my shower things I hunted out the bathroom upstairs, and climbed into the shower. After my shower I got dressed and brushed my teeth.

Treging down the stairs I smelled coffee brewing. Walking into the kitchen I went hunting for a cup. My aunt pointed to a new black metal thermy cup on the counter. I smiled and filed it, adding two sugars and 1 cream. I sat at the island and inhaled the smell. Sighing and letting a smile break across my lips before taking a sip. I love that smell in the morning. I turned to thank her for the cup but she was all smiles at me.

"Jasper, my neighbor is selling his bike. I know that you used to drive one back in Calgary, and I'm willing to foot the bill if you'd like it"

I beamed a smile at her, "Thanks Aunt Renee" I breathed

She smiled back reaching under the sink and pulling out a helmet and tossed it at me.

"It's in the drive, it's insured under my name, and I'll pay your insurance."

I smiled even brighter and stood so fast my stool almost fell over. I kissed her on her cheek and rushed out the door with my coffee and helmet.

Catching sight of the bike, I stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting in front of me was my dream bike.

_MY HARLEY!!! _

"HOLY FUCK!" I bellowed running to it. I ran my hand over the supple brown leather of the seat, the red gas tank, and the handle bars. Looking up I saw my Aunt standing there smiling.

"I've dreamed of this bike!!!!" I yelled to her smiling a shit eating grin.

"I know, your Nana told me." She replied back and my smile falters. She noticed and closed the distance between us, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper this was her dying wish that you have this bike with her insurance money…and you get her inheritance. Her estate and everything had to be sold, but all the money is in an account for you when you graduate."

I nodded turning away from her to hide the tears and slid onto my bike. I kick started it and smiled at the purr. That sound always makes me smile.

I pulled into the parking lot, and everyone's eyes were on me. I pulled onto the curb and shut my baby down. Stepping off and setting my kick stand, I admired her again before I turned and headed into the office to get my schedule and map. I studied the map as I headed off to my first class.

"Hello!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see a short pimply faced boy with a smile.

"Hello" I replied

"I'm Eric, and you must be Jazz."

"Yea, I'm Jasper. No one calls me Jazz."

"Oh ok." He replied apologetically. "What class do you have first?"

"Umm… Spanish"

"Oh that's in the English building, just past the cafeteria"

"Thanks" I replied as he walked off to his class.

The morning was uneventful. Walking into the cafeteria at lunch Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me to sit with her and her friends.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked

"You're sitting with us. You need to be in the group so or my ranking will drop out."

I was a loner in Calgary. I had friends sure but I was quiet and shy. Not too many people actually talked to me. I knew this was going to be different. Sitting down beside Bella and one of her friends, I let my eyes fall to my hands.

"ALICE!" Bella yelled from beside me making me jump. I looked up at her as she pulled this short pixy-like looking girl down beside her. She had short black hair that spiked out all over and from the looks of it a good fashion sense. The girl smiled at me and batted her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice" She said sticking her hand out. Nervously I slid my hand into her with mumbled "Jasper". She smiled at me and shook my hand. The two started talking about some party last weekend. I just played with the food on my tray as more people started to come and sit. No one had introduced themselves and I was too shy to do it.

I noticed a head duck down to my level, and I caught a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Eyes that took my breath away. My gaze being caught the eyes sat up and I followed. He smiled and my breath caught as he extended his hand and said

"You must be Jasper, Bella's cousin. I'm Edward"


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight except what I do to them.

Our skin made contact and almost like an electrical shock passed to my skin. Startled I looked up to see if he felt it too. He was staring intently at our clasped hands. Letting go of each other's hand, he looked up at me and asked,

"So that's your Harley outside?"

I nodded "Yea, that's my baby."

"It's a sweet ride, I live beside you both mind if I give it a spin one day."

"Maybe" I responded.

We all chatted, I mostly stayed quiet, Edward seemed to notice my shyness, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. When the bell rang Mike walked me to my next class.

Stepping into the class I found the first free seat and sat. Edward rushed in just before the bell rang again and sat beside me.

"Seems to be that I am finally not the loner in this class" he smiled.

I smiled back, "ah I'm sure once you get to know me you'll be taking that back"

"Nah, I think you're pretty cool" He replied. Right then the teacher came in and started class.

"Hey do you know where the gym is?" I asked Edward on my way out the door after class.

"Yeah, But mike has gym next so just follow him."

"Thanks" I called following Mike.

Gym was a disaster. I'm klutzy, and not athletic. Mixing gym and I is just a death wish. I was hit in the head 3 times, and I managed to smoke Lauren Mallory in the head while she jumped to block the other team.

Mike Roared, until Jessica gave him a look. After class I headed back to the office to hand in my slip. I managed to trip over air and go flying forward, slamming into something solid. Looking up I saw Edward and his amazing green eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled and stepped away from him.

"Hey, it's cool." He replied.

"I'm a klutz" I responded blushing.

"Hey no problem, I fall a lot too. I'm usually drunk..." He trailed. I laughed.

"Hey I just have to drop this off to the office, want to ride home on my bike?" I asked.

His eyes lit up and an enthusiastic "Yea!" flew from his lips.

I nodded to toward my bike and then ran off to the office.

When I go back to my bike Edward was standing next to it, admiring.

"Ready to go?" I inquired.

"Yea"

I slid onto it, and Edward climbed behind me, holding onto my shoulders.

"Ever been on a bike before?" I asked

"Just dirt bikes" He whispered.

I handed him my helmet "put it on and hold onto my waist tight. I drive fast"

He did ask asked and the spark was there again when the wrapped his arms around my waist. I showed him where to put his feet and took off outta the parking lot.


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight except my love twist. HEHE!

**Edward POV**

I've known I was gay for a while now. The only people who know are Alice and Bella, my sister and her girl friend. They've been together for about a year now. No one really knows other than a few of us. The minute I spotted Jasper, I liked him. There was a draw towards him. Then when I caught his eyes in the cafeteria at lunch, I was hooked. His rich deep ice blue eyes. I've never seen eyes so beautiful. Talking to Bella, after a few weeks of him and I hanging out, I found out that he's gay as well. And came out in his last school, just to be teased and ridiculed and attacked for it.

"Just if you want something with him Edward, give him time. He's lost almost everyone he's ever cared about. He'd going to have a hard time with a relationship. Just be caring like I know you are and give him the space and time he needs. He's lived with us for over a month Edward and Renee nor I can get him to relax. He holes himself up in his room when he's home. He loves to cook though. He's always making us dinner." She paused.

"I KNOW!" she exclaimed after about a minute. "Ask him on a date. Let him know that it's a date, but ask him. I've seen the look he gives you as you walk away from the table or from Biology. He's into you Edward, just ask him!" She said. Giving me the pep talk she knew I'd need.

Jasper was heading over right now, and I nodded. Grabbing my coat, I met him out on the step.

"Hi Edward" He said happily

"Hi Jasper" I replied my voice shaky.

"Hey, what's got you so nervous?" He asked placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Uhh... I…I was wondering... if you… if you would like… would let me take you out..." I took a deep breath and rushed the rest out. "Out on a date?"

He took his hand back from my shoulder with a surprised look on his face. I'm sure I was redder than a tomato and really nervous now. He just stood there gaping at me.

"Uhh, Bella told me you were gay and I... I am too. And I just like you a lot, and I thought I'd ask… It's okay if… if you don't want too…" I stuttered out.

Jasper just looked at me again gaping then his face changed into one of annoyance and her growled out a very quiet "Bella!" then a bright smile broke out on his face and he nodded.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Edward."

I took a second to recover, and then smiled. Grabbing his hand I pulled him over to my Volvo and opened the passenger door for him. He sat and I closed it, fighting hard not to jump up and down on my way to the driver's side of my car.

I slid in and started heading for Port Angeles.

The car was silent most of the way. Looking over at him he looked so nervous. I figured he's never been on a date. I reached of his hand in his lap and pulled it into my hand. He looked up at me in surprise and I smiled at him. He returned the smile and relaxed a bit more. I held his hand and drove into one of my favorite pasta places, La Bella Italia.

"Do you like Pasta?" I asked as I opened his door.

Smiling he nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

The hostess seated us and took our drink orders.

Jasper broke the silence first and asked nervously "When did you discover that you…" He took a deep breath "like me?"

I smile at him, "The moment I locked eyes with you, the first day in the cafeteria at school"

He smiled back at me and "That's when I knew too"

I reached across the table and placed my hand with my palm up, hoping to coax those eyes and his nervous hands from his lap.

He looked up at me, and I was momentarily stunned by his eyes. They were darker and sad almost. But he reached his hand and placed it in mine.

"Jasper?" I asked squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Edward; I'm just not used to this. The last guy I dated played me and revealed to the whole school that I was gay. They chased me from the school and I stayed home for a week, after 3 guys caught me kicking my ass" He whispered.

This angered me. Who are these guys to think they could do this to my Jasper.

_Did I just seriously think MY JASPER?_

_Yes you did and you like it!_

_Yea… Yeah I do._

"Jasper, sweetheart," I took a deep breath trying to figure out how to word this. "I've never had a boyfriend, or ever dated one. I've taken a few girls out just to learn, but I haven't come out yet. Only Alice and Bella know. I wouldn't put you in that place, and in a small town things can be worse or better. Here in Forks there are a couple of gay couples. Alice and Bella are an example." His head shot up at that. "Yes they're together. Our parents know that they are together, and your aunt knows. I know most of the people in forks would not do anything of the sort. There are a few boys who have come out, or are openly bisexual. Mike is an example and I know he's jealous of the time we've spent together. Just know that should we become something and wish to take it public, there will be those who object, but there are more that are supportive, than negative"

His eyes rose to mine, and a small smile flitted across his lovely face. "Thank you Edward"

I smiled and squeezed his had again, "Now what would you like for dinner?"

"I was thinking the al freado"

"Me too." I smiled.

The waitress came then to take out orders and brig our drinks. She shot Jasper a dirty scowl when she caught us holding hands. This pissed me off. I gave her a changeling look when she turned her glair to me and it quickly fell from her face. I smirked at her and she turned to place our orders. I turned back to Jasper to notice his hand gone and his eyes on his lap again.

I knew he was shy and timid but I didn't realize his self esteem was this horrible.

Standing I went to his side of the booth and pulled his hands into mine as I sat facing him. His eyes tentatively rose to meet mine under his lashes, and all I wanted to do in that moment was kiss him. But I wasn't sure if we were ready for that yet. "Jasper, Don't let them affect you. I'm not embarrassed to be with you and I'm not ashamed or embarrassed of what I am. You're not are you?" I asked

He shook his head. "Then don't let it bother you. I know it's hard, but please don't hide. I think you're beautiful. But I love it when you smile, and laugh and have fun. You're breath taking then." I told him sincerely. His face heated and I smiled tracing his cheek with my thumb. He leaned in and I reached towards him.

Our lips touched once, twice, then again, He leaned in and cupped the side of my face and I kissed him a little more firmly. His lips parted under mine and I drew his top lip between mine before the bottom. I sucked gently on his bottom lip and pulled away smiling like an idiot. I looked at him and he had a brilliantly smile on his face. I pulled my cup over from the other side, and took a sip turning to sit in the booth better. We conversed about everything. What his missed about Canada, where he was from, what he was like growing up and same for me. He told me about how his parents died and his complete fear of fire. We talked about his grandmother, Nana, he called her. We talked about how my mom died, about my dad and Bella and Alice's relationship. How the parents took it. After we finished dinner I pulled him from the booth and put some money on the table, must to his protests and then lead him back to my car.

Just outside of Port Angeles limits, he spoke up.

"Edward?"

I looked over at him, and pulled his hand into my lap, "Yes?"

"Are we boyfriends?" He asked. I noticed the hope filled note mixed into his nervous voice.

"Yes" I responded softly.

He looked up at me and smiled, as he shifted and kissed my cheek.

"Are we going to tell the parents?" I asked. He was quiet for a bit but nodded.

"When we get home?" I inquired. He didn't hesitate this time and nodded.


	4. The Parents

Disclaimer: SM owns twilight except for all the dirty things I do to them HEHE!

**Jasper POV**

Our date was wonderful. Edward told me a lot about his childhood, about when he knew he was gay. We talked a lot, and I was a lot more open with him. I told him my parents died in a fire and I was afraid of fire now. After hearing you parents scream while you're safe in the nanny's arms, you tend to be afraid. I told him about my relationship with Nana. I didn't tell him about the last few months where she would become angry and throw things or be rude. I love my grandmother and the dementia that attacked her was devastating. The things she would yell at me thinking I was my father, or her husband, were horrible. I worked to keep us going, went to school, and still took care of her. But that was something I was not ready to talk about. Edward knew that around a year before she passed there the dementia was starting to completely control her.

"How are we going to tell them" I whispered.

"We'll my dad is having a fire tonight, should we tell them then." My head shot up and I shook my head frantically.

"NO FIRE" I shouted. Edward swerved but recovered. I sat I my seat shaking, I slipped my shoes off and pulled my knees up to my chest. Edward looked over to me and pulled over. He pushed his seat back all the way and reached over to undo my seatbelt. He worked it from around me, and pulled me into his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair, and held me close. He whispered soothing words and soon I found myself slowly relaxing into him. When my legs had finally reach down and my head was against his chest, he whispered

"Jesus Jasper. You scared the fuck out of me. Are you okay" He asked as he pulled my face up to look into my eyes. I nodded and snuggled into him again.

"No your not" He said almost as if to himself. He pulled me tight to him and started humming something beautiful. I looked up at him and whispered "What is that?"

"Just something I wrote" He replied going back to rocking me and humming. We sat like that for a little while. I must of fallen asleep because woke in the passenger seat with his jacket draped over me just outside of Forks.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" he whispered when I looked over to him.

I smiled "Thank you" I whispered back.

"For what love?"

"For not making a big deal out of that." I responded.

He smiled at me, and pulled into his drive. I could smell the BBQ in the back going as Edward helped me from the car. He wrapped his coat around my shoulders and pulled me into this house by my hand. We walked out to the back doors, and the first thing I noticed was Renee and Bella by the fire. I stopped dead in the doorway, and Edward turned to look at me. I shook my head, and he mouthed 'Fire" I nodded. He let go of my hand and walked out. I flinched thinking about all the people I cared about out where that fire was the closest.

"Dad, Renee" Edward called. They looked up at him questionily. Bella smile at me.

"Can Jasper and I talk to you inside please?"

"Son I'm busy with dinner can you two not talk to us out here?"

"No" He replied. His dad raised a brow and turned to look at me shaking in the door way.

Nodding he turned the BBQ off and follow Edward into the house. He sat down beside me, and the parents sat across from us. I looked to Edward, unsure of what to say.

"Renee as you know Jasper is gay," She nodded smiling at me. I returned her smile.

"Dad I want you to know I've know I am gay for about a year. I haven't come to you because I was waiting to find someone." He looked to me and reached for my hand.

"We want you to know that we have decided to become a couple" he finished looking at our parents.

I looked at Carlisle who was smiling at me, and then to Renee who was also smiling.

Carlisle looked at his son and smiled, "Son, I've known for sometime what your sexual preference was, and I'm proud that you have come to me." He turned to me "Jasper, if you make my son happy, then welcome to the family." He stood and hugged us both kissing Edward on the forehead. Renee smiled at us and said to us both "I'm happy for you both, now come outside and sit with us by the fire, we'll have dinner and celebrate"

I looked to Edward frantically, scared shitless.

"Uhh... Renee" She looked at Edward

"Yes dear?" She asked

"Jasper…" Edward started

"OH!" She exclaimed "Jasper, I forgot about the fire thing, I'm sorry"

"It's okay Renee"

"Here you guys stay inside and when dinner is ready, well come get you, I'll make sure the fire is out and the pit is away by then. Will set the lamp up and well use that as the fire, Okay?" She asked.

I nodded, and she and Edward smiled. And she left us alone.

Edward stood and pulled me from the couch. "Let's go to my room."

I nodded and let him pull me up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and turned to me. I smiled and kissed him pulling his face to mine with a hand knotted into his lovely bronze hair. He kissed me back with as much enthusiasm as I had and started pushing me towards his bed. I let him walk me backwards until I felt the mattress hit the back of my knees. I leaned backwards and pulled him down with me. We fell onto his bed and his hands left my back to slide down my arms and back up my sides. I moaned into his mouth.

He ran his hand down my chest and stomach and back up pushing my shirt up with it. I broke the kiss and let him strip my shirt off. I ran my hands down his back and dipped into the waist band of his jeans. I ran my fingers along the seam of his boxers and slid them back up sliding his shirt with it. He quickly shucked his shirt and brought his lips to mine. He pressed his body into mine and we both groaned as our erections grazed over each other. Edward smiled on my lips and ground his hips into mine. I groaned into his mouth and rubbed my hands around to his chest. I brushed his nipples with my thumbs and they instantly hardened as he moaned. I smiled and did it again. He broke from the kiss and trailed his lips down my jaw and up to my ear

"Do you have any idea how hot you are when you moan" He whispered and ground his hips into mine harder. I moaned again and his lips fell to my neck. He kissed, sucked and nipped his way down to my collar bone as he ground into me. I moaned when he nipped at the end. He chuckled and licked the length of it and blew his breath over it. I moaned louder and he descended to my nipples. He sucked one into his lips and flicked it with his tongue. I arched into his touch and he bit down gently before repeating his actions on the other.

"Edward" I breathed, as I ground my hips up to his.

"Patience love" He replied sucking the flesh between my abs. slowly his kissed and licked his way down to the top of my jeans. Undoing the he slid them from my hips and freed my erection from the confines of my boxers. Kissing the tip of my shaft, he plunged his mouth onto me. Arching my hips into his mouth I felt myself hit the back of his throat and I moaned even louder.

"Amazing" I breathed. He looked up at me and I smiled as he continued to bob his head. His tongue ran up and down the engorged vein on the back of my length firmly. I moaned and he hollowed his cheeks. I was close and groaned loudly.

"I'm close" I moaned out. He looked up at me, and sucked harder moving faster.

I tried to push him from me just before I exploded but he held on to my hips sucking me all the way down his throat. I saw stars. When I came back down Edward was lying beside me stroking my face. I looked to him and smiled "You didn't need to do that" I whispered.

"I wanted to love. I wanted to taste you and see your face when you came for me." I moaned and rolled on top of him. Just then a knock on the door came and Carlisle poked his head into the room.

"Dinner's ready boys" He smiled

"Okay" We replied together.

"I don't mind you guys being intimate in my home, just use protection and put a sock on the door handle. But don't let Renee catch you. Remember what happened when she caught Alice and Bella, Edward?" He nodded helping me up from the bed,

"Yea, thanks dad" Carlisle smiled and closed the door. I looked at Edward to an explanation.

"It was ugly" Was all he responded.

He helped me into my pants and I did them up, and we slipped our shirts back on.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I tripped and fell into Edward. He just righted me and chuckled. Heading out the back door the fire was no where to be found and everyone was sitting around in a circle.

"Finally" Alice muttered and I flushed. "I've been waiting for you two to get together."

"Yeah me too" Edward breathed.

He sat me down and went to get us dinner.

Bringing back two places of steak and potatoes, I smiled and breathed in the steak.

"Mmmm" I moaned and pulling my feet up beside me in the chair I placed my plate on my thigh and cut into the steak moaning as it passed my lips. It was divine.

Carlisle and Edward chuckled and continued to eat.

"What?" I asked, my fork of potatoes stuffing into my mouth. "It's really good!"

Everyone laughed now and I flushed red. Edward reached over his chair and brushed my cheek with this knuckle.  
"I love that color on you" He whispered. I flushed even more red, and sighed.

Over dinner we talked about everyday things' Just getting to know each other more.

After dinner was done Bella pulled out a stereo and played soft classical music.

"Bella are you stealing my CD's again?" Edward laughed. Bella smiled.

"What you've got a good collection!" We all laughed at that.

We sat outside until it got too dark, and moved inside. Edward and I sprawled out on the couch as Bella put in a DVD for us to watch. Bella then climbed into Alice's lap, and Renee leaned against Carlisle's legs. Edward played with my hair, as the movie started. I must have been tired because next thing I knew I was in Edward's bed, curled up in his arms.

Turning to see him, he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You fell asleep at the beginning of the movie. You were talking in your sleep, so I carried you up here and we went to sleep. Renee I think is asleep in Carlisle's bed, He's on the couch, and Alice and Bella are asleep in their room." I smiled and kissed him softly before snuggling back into his chest and falling asleep.


	5. Family Day Support

Disclaimer: SM owns twilight!

**Jasper POV**

I woke the next morning curled around Edward's blanket. I rolled over to see him gone from his bed. Groaning as I hauled myself up, I managed to stumbled and stomp around a little. I heard muffled chuckled from downstairs. After I releaved myself, I traveled downstairs and into the kitchen. Edward sat there eating a bowl of fruit loops, and drinking orange juice. My aunt held out a cup of coffee by the counter and I stumbled my way over to her. Taking it into my hands, I took a sip before even reaching the counter. Turning to look out to the kitchen I saw Edward smiling into his bowl of cereal, as Alice and Bella came down the stairs.

"Jesus Jasper, Did you dive off the bed this morning" Bella asked rubbing here eyes.

"No" I said a little snippy. "I woke up alone twisted in sheets and happened to roll off the bed trying to untangle myself." Edward looked up an apologetic smile on his lips.

"But it was worth it, I don't ever remember sleeping that well."

"Yea" Edward stated smiling up at me "You were snoring and talking away last night. Dreaming about the movie." He chuckled "Kept hitting me telling me to round up the troops and setting out very elaborate battle plans"

I flushed "What? I read a lot of battle books"

Edward stood and came to stand beside me, rubbing my cheeks with his knuckles.

"Hey I think it's cute, Alice not to so much when your quiet then suddenly belt out an order for her to drop the makeup bag and get her combat boots on" He chuckled. I laughed too and smiled at Alice.

She just pouted and huffed in her chair. My aunt looked between all of us after our little exchange and started roaring. She had to put her cup down and hold her stomach as she doubled over and fell to her knees. We all looked at her like she was on something, before I chuckled with her. After about 5 minutes of her laughing she calmed her self down enough to talk,

"God you all deserve each other. You're a group of brothers and sisters already" She roared. I laughed with her seeing her point. Edward was a few seconds behind.

We calmed down and I looked at Edward,

"What are we doing today?"

All of them including Carlisle, who had just joined us, looked at each other then back at me.

"Sunday's are family day Jasper" Edward replied with a mischievous look in his eye.

I backed against the counter and crossed my fingers to make a cross and yelled "Stay back!"

They all laughed before Edward scooped me up bridal style and called Alice behind him.

They carted me up the stairs and into the girl's room. Edward threw me on the bed and kissed my head quickly before disappearing out of the room. Alice looked me up and down and pulled things from shopping bags.

"Alice… What… what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm clothing you. I've done it for everyone in this family. Now it's your turn"

She spent about and hour making me try on clothes and shoes. Eventually happy with something for the day she smiled and handed me a green tooth brush.

"We all have a tooth brush at each other's house, here's yours for here. Edward has a blue on for your house" Nodding I traveled down to the hall to brush my teeth and wash my face. I ran my fingers through my curls and shrugged. Heading back down the stairs, everyone was sitting in the living room ready, Including Alice.

Smiling I kissed Edward's head and rested my chin on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my arm effective pulling me over the back of the couch.

"We wanna see!" He cooed. I stood and did a spin. Edward wolf whistled and Renee cooed. I blushed and Edward pulled me onto his lap and looked to his dad.

"We're going to go into Port Angeles and spend the day walking the city. Does that sound like fun?"

We all nodded, and I turned to Renee "Can I get some money out of my account; I want to get some new books"

Smiling she handed me a debit card. "The pins your birthday, and there's some money in the account. Once a month I'll make sure it's got money in it from your account"

"Thanks Aunt Renee" I smiled.

I pocked the debit card, and stood pulling Edward up with me.

"Meet you there?" Edward asked his dad.

He nodded and smiled at us.

"Wanna take the bike?" I asked

He shook his head.

"No I've seen what you brought for books and we'll need the Volvo if Alice goes shopping" I chuckled and followed him out the door.

We drove in silence, comfortable silence. Edward held my hand the whole way, and pulled in behind a Mercedes. Carlisle and Renee stepped from the car, and Alice pulled in behind us. Edward opened my door and pulled me from the car.

We walked around together for a few hours. Checking out Candy stories and other shops.

"Edward, Jasper we're going to go see if we can't find a fireless fireplace for outside, and we'll see you kids at home. I'll call Alice and Bella and let them know. See you for dinner?"

We nodded, but as Carlisle turned to leave I grabbed his arm. He looked back to me, and tilted his head to the side in a question.

"Can I cook tonight?" He smiled and nodded before turning back to Renee and leading her away.

"I swear they're together" I said.

Edward chuckled, "They used to be, but with us kids together, they didn't want things to be weird, so they split."

"Who cares, there's no blood relation, so if they love each other they should be together."

"To tell you the truth, I think they are together, just hiding it"

I smiled and stated "Good!" Edward smiled at me.

"Come on love; let's go get you some books"

I roamed the bookstore for a few hours and I left with 5 new books. We headed home and found we were the last to arrive. Edward followed me into the kitchen where he sat and watched me cook spaghetti. He tasted my sauce and the groan from him had me hard instantly.

"Edward!" I groaned. He chuckled as he pressed me into the counter and ground himself into me.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you cook, when you lick the sauce from your finger, then lick what ever fell off onto your lips?" He groaned into my ear.

I moaned from his words and pressed into him hard.

Someone clearing their throat brought us back to the present.

"How's dinner coming Jasper?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"Good" I squeaked out.

"Edward will you help me set the table?" Edward nodded and left with some plates.

Carlisle handed me a small bag and said "This is for when you both are ready"

I looked into the bag to find a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a book.

Flushing I looked up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"I'm a doctor son, I know what teens can get into, and I want you both safe. I know you'll both do what you want, you're almost men." He smiled and patted my shoulder. I placed the bag with my books and went back to dinner.

Dinner was the same as the night before. We chatted and caught up. After dinner I was banned from the kitchen while Edward and Alice did the dishes. Carlisle brought us each a sundae for desert and mine was gone before Carlisle could bring another two out.

After we all watched a movie Edward pulled me upstairs. I wanted to put a few of my books in his shelf. I gathered my things from the kitchen and followed him up the stairs. I took one bag and walked to his shelves. I slid them in except one that I really wanted to start reading, and sat on the bed beside him. Reaching over and pulling up the bag from his dad I handed it to him.

He raised a brow but looked in the bag. Snapping his head to meet my eyes and back to the bag he pulled the book out and just about dropped it. It was small maybe 30 pages, with things you need to know and how to be gentle with your first time partner, when you're gay. My eyes almost bugged out when I saw what the book was. Edward looked at me and opened his mouth, then shut it. I figured now was the time to put the poor boy out of his misery.

"You're dad gave me that." I whispered.

His eyes shot to mine and he winced.

"Sorry" He whispered.

Shaking my head I reached for his hand, and pulled it to mine.

"When were ready, I'm glad we have this information. It hurts like a bitch the first time."

"You…you've had had sex?" He asked

I nodded,

"With guys at the clubs" I whispered. "I didn't even know their names. All married 40 and 50 something's, and "I choked out.

Edward reached for my cheek and I leaned into his hand.

"Baby, it's okay." He whispered. I nodded. I hated to remember the things they did to me, the words they told me, and the way I always felt as if I was violated, used, and tossed. I shuddered again and Edward leaned into me and we started kissing.

He sucked my bottom lip between his and rubbed it with his tongue. His touch was loving and sweet, not needy like yesterday. I sighed and leaned down and he followed. We kissed each other gently for a little while then broke for air. His lips continued to trail along my chin and neck. I groaned when he sucked hard on my pulse point. His hands roamed my chest as mine found his hips and pulled him onto me. I rolled us and pulled off his shirt.

He pulled mine off shortly after and I sucked his nipple into my mouth and rolled it with my tongue. He moaned and arched into my touch. I trailed open mouthed kissed down his chest and stomach, swirling my tongue in his navel. I quickly undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers off. He sprang free and I licked my lips unconsciously. Edward groaned and as I looked up to him, he slid his hand to my cheek and his thumb stroked my cheek bone. I leaned into the touch before kissing his hip. I wrapped my fist around him, and slipped him into my mouth. I licked my way up and down him as his velvet voice moaned his pleasure. I hollowed my cheeks and pressed my tongue flat to him. He groaned and bucked his hips, his hands fisting into my hair. I bobbed up and down while he gently thrust until I felt his legs stiffen. I reached down and gently massaged his balls as he came in my mouth. I swallowed him and his cum, gently massaging his thighs.

He tugged on my hair, and I pulled my self up his body.

"Thank you" he whispered as he panted in my arms. I held him close and pulled the blanket up over our bodies. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his heart, listening as it slowed back to normal along with his breathing. I looked up to find him asleep already. I quick shed my jeans and snuggled into him again, knocking my book and the one from his father to the floor. Bella knocked softly to let me know Renee was heading home, but she said it was okay we slept here for the night. I smiled at her and nodded. She whispered good night and flicked the light off, closing the door behind her.

I quickly fell asleep, lulled by his breathing.


	6. School Decisions

Disclaimer: SM owns these lovely devils!

**Edward POV**

I awoke the next morning to the sun streaming in my window, and Jasper's gentle snores.

Looking down I saw that Jasper had curled himself around my body, and was resting his beautiful head on my chest. I felt my heart swell at the image.

The man was just so cute, and sweet. Looking over to my bedside table I saw that it was 7:30 AM. I sighed, school today. I wasn't sure how Jasper and I were going to handle school. I wanted to hold his hand and kiss him constantly, not have to pretend anything.

I ran my fingers through his smooth golden curls. He purred and snuggled into me deeper. I chuckled, and he murmured that he wanted to stay like this forever.

"I don't wanna get up either but we have school and we need to talk about how we're going to handle it." I whispered to him.

He nodded into my chest and sat up with a sigh. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Come 'ere" I murmured as I pulled him to me. He kissed me gently and pulled back. I pulled his head to my chest and he laid down with me again. We were both silently for a while trying to come up with a solution to our problem.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?" I responded.

"What if we told a few of our friends? Like the guys at the table?"

I thought about that. Eric and the girls would be okay. I just worried about Tyler, Lauren, Mike, and Jessica.

"Tyler was a major homophobe. I know it's because he's worried about being hit on. So I think if we came to him as a couple, things would be fine. Jessica should be okay, maybe just a little disappointed; she's had a crush on since middle school. Lauren will be pissed because she's tried everything to get me to sleep with her, including sneaking into my room naked. And Mike is openly bisexual." I took a deep breath "Jasper he's been pinning for you the moment you walked into the school. He's going to be all over you." I said looked down at him.

"I only have eyes for you Darlin' " He responded kissing my chest over my heart. I smiled at him, and continued.

"By Angela and Ben and the rest will be completely happy for us, and we'll always have friends in them."  
He smiled and looked up at me.

"I trust you when you say things are different here than back in Calgary. I feel the difference in the dynamic. Here everyone knows everyone and things are more accepting. Would you like to tell our friends?"

_Would I? FUCK YES! I want to scream it from the roof tops._

"Jasper, Baby, Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Yes Edward. I am I know that we only have this year to get through, and we have our family, and I knew there would be people who stood by us automatically, no matter what. And that's enough for me." He said looking into my eyes. His ice blue eyes were almost silver, and they radiated truth. "Besides I wanna show you off." He chuckled to me.

I smiled at him "Okay,"

"Are we going to tell everyone or just our friends?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Just our friends" He responded instantly.

"Okay, so we can't hold hands, or kiss, or touch, or call each other our pet names"

His head snapped up at that.

"But I love your pet names" he pouted.

I chuckled "alight pet names stay in"

He sighed in relief.

"Let's get up and get some caffeine into you, love. I want you functioning today if we're going to tell them."

He smiled and kissed my chest again before getting up.

Okay guys!

So I know it's a stupid short chapter, but I wanted to get something out tonight. I was bored and having a chapter in my hard drive will keep me up and loom over me until I post the damn thing for you all.

So Reviews totally make me happy.

And thanks and love to all of those who have reviewed or are going to.

If you have suggestions I wanna here it. Not matter what. Even if I spelt something wrong!

Anyways I'll post more tomorrow!

XOXO

Kai


	7. Smiles and Bitches

Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight! Well expect the things I make them do.

**Jasper POV**

Edward drove all of us to school today. As Alice and Bella climbed into the Volvo, Edward pinned me against the passenger door, and kissed me. It was a long kiss that started gentle and grew into something heated. I started grinding into Edward's hips, and we both groaned. He pulled his lips from mine and kissed up my jaw.

"If you don't stop that we're going to be late" He muttered in my ear.

I pulled his hips to mine one last time and ground into him. He moaned in my ear and I chuckled.

Stepping away from each other, he opened the door, and I slid in to Alice and Bella bickering.

"Alice we were the same way when we started dating" Bella said.

"I never practically dry humped you against the car" Alice replied.

My face heated and I darted my eyes out the passenger side window as Edward climbed in to hear them bickering.

"Alice!" Edward boomed making me jump.

"What?" She snapped "Didn't get enough of humping Jasper?"

"Alice! This is not a conversation you need to have with either of us around, nor am I having it with you. So shut up or get out" I looked over to him and he smiled.

I knew then what he was doing, telling Alice to shut it because I never would.

I smiled in return and rested my head against the car door.

Edward reached over and held my hand.

"Lunch?" He questioned

I nodded. "I think I have to work up the courage"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess we'll find out who our true friends are today"

"Are you guys telling everyone?" Alice enquired. I nodded.

Edward added "Just the table"

"Wow" Alice and Bella replied at the same time.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Jasper? I've only heard a little about what happened in Calgary, and it wasn't pretty" Bella inquired.

"Yeah. Bella I'm completely sure. If they decide to spread it, and be stupid that is their own insecurities talking. Not mine. I'm happy with who I am, and who I have." I smiled at Edward, who returned the smile with his own brilliant crooked one. "It's not like we're going to broad cast it, but I don't want to hide either. Just keep it within our friends"

"Okay" She whispered. I sat up and looked over to her. She had tears in her eyes that were trained to her knees and she was shaking her head.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm alright Jasper; I just understand how you feel"

I nodded. This was a conversation for her and Alice. I'll just be there to listen.

I stood outside of the cafeteria at lunch for a good ten minutes, trying not to have a panic attack. Bella came out first and tried to pull me into the cafeteria. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was my face. I was terrified of their reactions. She pulled my hand into hers and whispered, "Jazz, its okay. I know they'll be cool" I nodded but didn't move.

She opened the doors and using both her hands on mine, and tried to drag me into the cafeteria. Her back faced into the room, while she grunted and tried to pull me in dropping her weight to the floor. Edward turned then and immediately stood and came over to us. He lifted Bella, and pulled her hands from mine. He pushed me by the shoulders outside. He spun me to face forward and pushed me out into the wooded area behind the school. Once we were out of sight he pulled me into his arms. I didn't realize I was shaking until I had something solid to hold onto.

"Jasper, baby. If you don't want to its okay" He whispered.

I shook my head. "I want this. I want to tell them. I just…I'm just scared of what they'll say"

"I am too baby" Edward responded before pulling my chin up from his chest. "But if they have a problem that is their problem, their insecurities, and issues. Not ours" I looked at him and let all of his confidence wash over me. I took his hand, kissed him quickly and pulled him. "Come on, let's go tell them"

We entered the cafeteria together, and sat down beside each other. Everyone at the table looked up, and I smiled at them.

"Guys" Edward started.

"We have something we wanna tell you. But we need you to keep open minds" I finished.

Everyone looked at me with varying expressions, Edward, Alice and Bella with shock at my obvious openness and confidence. Everyone else was understanding, and openness, or confusion. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth to continue but Edward stopped me with his hand on mine. He laced our fingers together and pulled them up above the table. He placed them down, and everyone's eyes followed.

"We're together" He finished.

Angela smiled and beamed out "Awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Ben smiled and added "Yeah! I was just waiting for you two!"

Mike huffed from across us and shot Edward the evil eye. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" He asked when he turned back to me.

"Because it isn't something I broadcast. Not after my last school" I shuddered.

"Well I would have kept it quiet and made you mine" he muttered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that, so I just ignored it and looked at Edward as he was talking with Angela and Ben. Suddenly Lauren stood up, and slammed her chair into the table and stalked off.

"I was waiting for that" Jessica muttered. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Well I can't say that this doesn't suck, but I'm so happy for you both. You make a super cute couple" She smiled and I quirked an eye brow at her.

"I was trying to get both of you to notice me" She chuckled. "Now I know why none of us girls got your attention"

I smiled at her, and she returned it. She stood and kissed the top of my head, and left the way Lauren went.

"Do we need to ask you guys to keep this quiet, or did you figure that out already?" Edward asked the rest at the table. They all shook their heads and smiled at us.

Everyone started asking about us, and when we started dating. How it started and when we knew we liked each other.

The bell rang about 30 minutes later and Edward let go of my hand. Biology was the same as normal, except for mike huffing a little in the seat behind us. Gym was another disaster. Lauren was pissed. I could see it in her eyes when they landed on me. The soft blue eyes went a rich blue and wild. She sneered at me, and I took a step back. She actually frightened me. She stalked over to me and I walked backwards into the wall. She slammed her hand on the wall beside my head and I flinched.

"You think you can take MY Edward away?" She laughed a bitter sound and sneered at me again, before turning and stalking away from me. She consistently tried to hit me with the volley ball even though she was on my team. I was fortunate to be able to come out unscathed. The teacher told us next month we'd start the camping unit, before going on a 3 day camp out.

Edward was at the car already, and I smiled at him. Climbing into the Volvo he sighed and smiled.

"That went well"

I chuckled "Yea. I'm glad we did that"

He nodded and brushed my hair from my sweaty forehead, muttering a "Me too"

------------- ------------ ----------- ---------- ----------- --------- -------- -------- -------- ---------

Hi Okay so I made a change. I moved the camping unit to the next month instead of week. Totally shortens my story needlessly, and crams it into such a short time frame.

Read the next chapter and you'll understand.

Just a warning. I'm not sure if I'll post 2 times a day everyday or if I will on weekends post at all. but Being unemployed you only have sooooooo much you can do in a day before you're ready to paint the walls in smiley faces for something to do.

So check once or twice. It'll usually be around 10 or 11 that the second post will be up. Sometimes before or after. Just trying for a time frame for ya!

Thanks and love to everyone.

Reviews make my soul shine and my heart happy!

XOXO


	8. The Break

Disclaimer: SM owns Edward and Jasper. Just not the mean things I subject them too!

**Jasper POV**

Lauren never bothered me again, after that day in gym. Mike stopped sulking. Edward and I spent most nights at each others house. My bed was smaller than his so we mostly spelt at his house. Carlisle bought an extra dresser so I could have a place to put my things. Edward beamed his thanks to his dad, I was a little disturbed. I liked the idea of having something for me. It made the room our room, but the fact that his dad was so welcoming to the relationship troubled me. Apparently he did the same for Alice and Bella. Renee and I were home alone one day.

We were in the kitchen baking when I brought it up.

"Renee?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Are you and Carlisle in love?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Why do you ask Jasper?"

"Well I've noticed how you two are when you're together. You lean into each other, the smiles, the looks, the sneaking off. Yes I noticed both your car's gone a few nights this month." She smiled and sighed.

"Yes Jasper, we are. But we're trying to keep it quiet because of you kids."

"Renee why hide it when you should embrace it. Alice isn't Carlisle blood child, and I'm just your nephew. You guys should show that you love each other. Be open about it and be a complete couple. If you want to keep it with in the family, I understand, but don't hide it. There's nothing wrong in falling in love. There's nothing wrong with you two love each other and being together. I'm happy for you both. If you make each other happy, who cares what others say. It's none of their business for one, and for two, only you control your life, and happiness, and heart. If you love him show it to the world."

She smiled "Jasper, I never thought about it that way, I'll have to talk to Carlisle. Can you keep this secret to yourself until we tell you all together?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek.

We never talked about it again, but about a week later they came to us as a couple and we were all happy for them.

I smiled as I remembered the last month. It was nearing the end of the month and we had just started the camping unit. Tomorrow was fire safety but after I freaked out a little, I was told I didn't have to learn to make a fire. I snuggled into Edward and fell asleep.

The next day was normal morning. I was just klutzy. I managed to spill coffee on three different shirts before I even had half the cup in me. I tripped and took Bella down with me, and I managed to choke on a cherry and spit it at Mike. Biology was uneventful.

For gym we were all pulled outside after a half hour lecture on fire containment, and safety. We were split into groups and I sat off to the side of the building, reading a book. Everyone spread out and started building their fires. Because Jessica was home with the flu, Lauren was left to build the fire her self. She situated herself at the corner so I was able to see just her from my spot along the building. I got lost in my book, and was startled by feet coming into my line of vision. I pulled my Ipod from my ears and looked up to see Lauren with a stick on fire in her hands. I jumped up tossing my book to the ground and stepping to the side to try and get away from her.

She sneered and laughed bitterly.

"Let's see Edward want you after this freak out. He'll be so upset he'll run from you and right into my arms"

She pushed me into the corner and placed the stick on the ground. Turning around she ran back to her fire and brought more flamed sticks and blocked me into the corner. I sat with my back pushed into the wall, my knees pressed to my chest, shocking and sobbing from the fire. Lauren brought over one last piece and pushed it towards my face. I screamed out in fear and flinched away from it. She laughed and leaned it against the wall close to my body effective pinning me between it and the wall.

"This'll teach you" She said almost to herself. I sobbed harder as she walked away, leaving me against the wall.

That's when the flashback started.

_I was curled up under the open window; the fumes from the house burning stung my nostrils and burned my lungs. I could hear my Mom screaming in the next room, begging for the fire to stop. My father screamed his last scream 5 minutes before in the hall. My window was jammed shut, and I watched as the fire engulfed the door, then the wall, then my dresser. I watched my desk burn, my bed, my floor, and the other walls. I watched as my room, my life burned away, all because of a stupid candle my mom forgot to blow out from my parent's anniversary. It engulfed my room, and I felt it begin to touch my skin of my back as it creeped along the wall behind me. _

____ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ____ ___ ___ ____

Hi everyone. Things are finally starting to come together. I'll be reposting Ch 7, when I post this chapter and chapter 9. *Shakes fist and the stupid document uploader issue*

Once this is all up, I hope things start to make a little more sense.

I'm just sitting here itching to tell you what happens I'm starting to think this story is going to be shorter than I had originally intended. LOL.

But if you want I can (after my story is finished) throw in some chapters later on as their lives progress. They would be one shots that I add to the story so everyone knows what's going on.

I also just noticed that the line breaks I was putting into my chapters aren't showing up on So you get to see my many others I can come up with and all the really unimaginative designs. HEHE

Hope you enjoy!


	9. Over Whelmed

Disclaimer: SM owns all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Edward POV**

Alice, Bella and I sat in the Volvo waiting for Jasper. I txt him and got no response.

I watched the gym doors but didn't see anyone exiting. After we sat for about 10 minutes I was about to leave, when I saw Renee's car pull in and Carlisle's car stop beside hers, they jumped from the car and ran towards the Gym, and around the side of it. I looked at the girls and their faces mirrored my confusion.

"what was the gym assignment today Alice?"

"Fire Safety, then building…" Alice started, but I was already out the door of my car. I didn't even bother closing it, and ran full out around the gym.

I rounded the corner and almost ran into the crowd. I could hear Renee's sobs and Carlisle tying to comfort her. I pushed through the crowd and saw Jasper curled on his side shouting scream after groan after plea for someone to make his mother stop burning. Carlisle was looking at Jasper. Mike was kneeling beside him trying to get him to calm. Mike tentatively laid his hand on Jasper's shoulder after shifting the burning logs away from him. Jasper screamed out in pain and started thrashing, Mike jumped back, tears in his eyes. I looked to the gym teach who had Lauren on her stomach on the ground. She was laughing away, saying something about how this will teach him. I looked between her and Jasper for a few moments before I decided it wasn't worth beating Lauren to a pulp over. She would rot for this. I slowly stalked toward Jasper. I could hear friends and other students crying behind me, as I slowed o my way to Jasper. I dropped down to my knees about 3 feet from him and crawled to him, murmering his name over and over. The closer I got the more I could see him shaking and just how hard he was sobbing. He was gasping for breath and I was scared he's have a panic attack and his heart would give out under the strain. When I reached him I brushed my knuckles over his cheek, and kisses his forehead. I noticed his pleas got minimally quieter and softer, less demanding more pleading.

I reached out again and placed my hand on his heart before I bent forward and murmered "I'm going to hold you, okay?"

He made no comfermation of actually hearing me, so I climbed up by his head and pulled it into my lap. I stroked his hair, and he quieted more. Jasper had yet to open his eyes so I bent down and asked "Can you open your eyes for me baby?"

His eyes opened and what I saw scared the hell out of me. I had never seen his eyes this color. They were almost a dark, dark navy blue and completely hollow. It was like he wasn't even there. I quickly laid down behind him and pulled him into my chest. I ran one hand through his hair, and murmered his name over and over in his ear. After about ten minutes, Jasper stopped pleading for the screaming from his mother to stop. He turned then and saw who was holding him. He clutched weakly to me, and buried his face in my chest. I held him tighter while he sobbed. I'm not sure how long I held him while he cried. Eventually his breathing stabilized and I felt him start snoring quietly. I looked up then to see a range of faces staring at us. Our family looked relieved, along with the teachers, the Sheriff and a few students. Other's faces were suspicion, confusion, and disgusted. I slipped easily out of his grasp, kissing his forehead and lifting his sleeping form into my arms. I followed Renee and Carlisle back to the parking lot. Alice opened the door and I placed him into the passenger seat of my car, and buckled him in. I closed the door softly, and turned to my father and Renee.

"I'm not sure what that was, but he could barely hold onto my arm. And his eyes" I shuddered and leaned down to rest my palms on my knees. Looking at Alice I handed her the keys to my Volvo and said "I'm not so sure I ca drive right now." They all stared at me like I had just grown another head. I never EVER let anyone touch my car, drive it.

"I know he's exhausted, but Dad would you check him out once we get home."

He nodded, "And I'm checking you out too Edward." I nodded, I was wobbly on my legs and my head was spinning. I was scared, no terrified of what that was back there.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Here, Sit son. You look like you're going to pass out" I nodded and tried to move over to the curb to sit but I couldn't make my legs work.

"What was that?" I whispered after I gave up trying to move.

"I believe from what we were told Lauren did, and what Renee knows of her sister and brother-in-law's death, that was called a traumatic episode. Jasper had Post traumatic stress disorder. He was in counseling for years to help deal with it and the death of his parents. Apparently fire is his only trigger and when his episodes are triggered they are horrifying as we just saw." I nodded before I hit the pavement.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _

HI!!

Okay so I might post 3 chapters. Lol I love how I'm writing these as if you were reading them at I typed them.

Yes Edward passed out. The next chapter is Carlisle's POV I think. That I think is the best way to get all that I need to across with out confusing you or myself.

Don't hate me, thing will start to make more sense. Especially when it comes to Nana.

Hope you enjoy these chapters.


	10. The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: SM owns these sexy characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Carlisle POV**

The phone call from Renee about Jasper scared the hell out of me. But what I saw when I got there shook me to the core. I already saw Jasper as my son. I did the minute we met.

I knew of the fire and Jasper's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Renee and I had talked about it the night Edward and him told us of their relationship.

I saw Jasper absolutely quivering. When Mike tried to comfort him, I was sure we were going to have to sedate him. Then Edward reached him and he started to calm minutely over time. I could see Edward trembling along with him. He had tears rolling down his face, but I'm not sure he noticed. I'm not sure that he even realized what he was saying to Jasper. He just held him close and told him he loved him and that he would make it better, he just wanted Jasper to come back to him first. He missed the man he loved, his baby. If he did I don't think he noticed how loud he was talking. I knew it was him trying to make sure Jasper heard him over the noise in his ears.

When Edward lifted Jasper in his arms and took him over to his car I was sure Edward was going to hit the ground. I could see how weak they both were, so I kept close incase.

I told Edward a little of what I knew from the conversation with Jasper's counselor and what Renee had told me. I was shocked when Edward handed his keys to Alice. I knew then he was worse off than I had thought. When Edward started to sway I tied to coax him over to the curb to sit, he nodded but didn't move. The minute I explained what had happened, Edward swayed as he nodded and crumpled to the ground faster than any of us could catch him. I lifted him into the back seat of his car and told Alice to meet us at home. I gave Renee's keys to Bella and glided Renee into my car. She sat in the passenger seat and sniffed and snuffled as I raced home. I got both boys into the house and into Edward's bed. I checked them over physically while the both slept. I covered them and traveled back down stairs where all the women in my life sat crying silently and drinking coffee. After I poured myself a cup I sat at the table with them.

"We need to take shifts and have someone in there to watch over them all night."

They nodded and Alice got up, and took her cup. "I'll take the first shift"

I could tell my whole family was worn. Bella took Renee's hand in hers.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower" and left.

"That was worse than what you normally see, wasn't it" Renee asked after a good hour of silence.

"Yes" I whispered "But it can happen, and Lauren was malicious, which I think made it worse because Jasper had to have seen it coming and couldn't do anything about it."

Renee nodded, and climbed into the chair next to mine. She rested her head on my shoulder, and sighed.

"He's going to need help again, isn't he?"

I shook my head, "Not necessarily. We'll have to see what he's like once he's awake, if he's completely with drawn then yes, if he's quiet about it, but still his old self then no."

"So we wait."

"Yes, so we wait" I agreed.

She stood then and pulled my hand, "Let's go get some sleep, and we'll get Alice to wake one of us in a few hours"

I nodded and followed her up the stairs.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Okay. So now we know what happened, and a little insight into Renee and Carlisle's realationship with the boys.

More to come soon. I might even keep writing tonight!

LOL I'm really bored. But let's see if I can't get these posted first.


	11. The trust Reveals Itself

Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper POV**

My head hurt, my arms hurt, my shoulders and back hurt. Ah hell who am I kidding, everything hurt. I tried to open my eyes but they just fluttered. I tried again, and they opened. I turned my head wincing, and saw Alice in the seat. We were in Edward's bedroom.

"Alice?" I croaked in a whisper. The room was dark and her eyes snapped to my face.

"Jasper? Jasper!" She responded, running to me from her chair.

"What happened?" I asked.

She turned her head to the side and asked "You don't remember?"

I nodded "I do…" I spat out. "I don't remember what happened after I felt Edward curl around me." I whispered.

"Jasper you wouldn't stop sobbing and screaming. You two laid on the ground there for about 3 hours. Then I think you finally fell asleep. Edward got you to the car before he passed out."

I looked over at him. I remember him talking to me. I could barley hear him over my mother screaming.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"This is my second shift. We've been rotating at 4 hr shifts. It's about 3 in the morning."

I felt Edward stir and turn towards me.

"Jasper!" He bellowed and shot up. I reached for him and pulled him down onto my chest.

"I'm okay Edward"

He cuddled into my chest, and whispered "You scared the fuck outta me. It was like you were missing from your body. Your eyes were empty and black; you were shaking and screaming, and barely responding to any of us. I was so scared we lost you" He shuddered and looked up at me.

"I'm right here baby"

"I'm going to go get Carlisle now that you both are awake." Alice spoke from by the door.

A few minutes later Renee and Carlisle all but sprinted into the room. Carlisle bent down and wrapped both of us in a hug before kissing our foreheads.

"I was so worried" He breathed. He stepped back and Renee embraced us, before pulling up the blanket and tucking our cuddled form in. Carlisle sat in the chair and pulled Renee onto his lap.

He asked us a lot of questions, and we answered.

"Jasper, how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Emotionally?"

"Shaken, but I'm okay. I'll be okay; I just need a little time"

He nodded. "We're willing to get you the help that you may need should you decide you need it"

I shook my head. "There was no nightmares, no flashbacks... at least not after I calmed down" I took a breath and buried my face in Edward's hair. "I'm okay Carlisle. It's no where near as bad as the last time. Last time I was out for days, and when I woke there were nightmares for a year. I already have woken once. I just was too tired to move."

He nodded, and pulled the cot over.

"I'll sleep in here tonight, just in case."

"I'm staying too" Renee muttered.

I tightened my hold on a sleeping Edward and drifted to sleep again.

I dreamed, but not of the fire. I dreamed of Edward and I. I dreamed of us married, and with a son. I dreamed of us getting older, and sitting in each others arms on the patio.

I woke again around 2pm to an empty room.

"EDDWARRRRD!" I called.

I heard feet bounding up the stairs and smile. He shot through the door, which hit the wall with the force of opening. He launched onto the bed and grabbed my face I his hands.

"Jasper?" He asked sounding scared and nervous and slightly breathless from his run up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I smiled "I just missed you"

He kissed my face all over before smacking me in the chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" He seethed.

"What call you?"

He shook his head "No. whatever that was yesterday"

I nodded. "I'm sorry" I said in a small voice.

He shook his head again, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"No, don't be sorry. Just stay away from fire."

"Okay"

"What were you seeing?" He whispered.

"My parent's deaths"

He sat up a little a shocked pained expression of his face. "Jasper"

He reached out to touch my face but then dropped his hand.

I could tell he wasn't sure how to comfort me.

"Edward, it's okay. It's been 8 years. I miss then, and still sometimes dream of the fire, but only on the anniversary. But I was 9. It was their anniversary. My mom lit candles and we all ate dinner. I went up to bed. My mom must have forgotten to blow out one, or missed it, but the way the wax melted, and when the heat kicked in, it blew the flame onto the curtains. They lit up and the rest of the house followed. I was in my room at the back of the house, the farthest from the origin point. My parent's room was at the beginning of the hall. When the fire lit up my parent's room, my dad tried to get to me. He managed to get into the hall but the floor collapsed. He went through it, and I listened to him scream as the fire killed him. The fire department was there and I could feel the water spraying over me.

That's what saved my life. The fire was so out of control they couldn't even lean a ladder against the house, fearing it would collapse once someone climbed on it. The fire spread into my mom's room and she was unable to get to the window to get near the water. She was screaming for me to get out. To get to the water. She was screaming for someone to save me. Eventually she quieted. And when the fire got her, she was screaming for someone to stop the fire. I was huddled under the window, the water spraying over me. I was screaming for someone to save my parents, screaming for someone to make my mother's voice stop. I'll never forget the sound of their voices as they burned. I don't remember what their voices even sounded like normal just that agonized sound. The water stopped suddenly, and I watched as the fire burned what was left of my room. I watched it turn the water into steam that burned my skin, and crawl its way across the floor and walls.

The smell of burning flesh and the house burning made me gag, while I screamed and sobbed. I felt the touch of the fire for about a minute before I felt hands grab me. That's all I remember. I was a mess. I cut and cried and was suicidal for a long time. After my grandmother found me the last time, I was slammed into treatment. I was able to heal a little from it. As I got older I started to get more out the therapy. We figured out what my triggers were, and he helped me work past them, so they weren't triggers anymore. Fire was the one that I couldn't get over. No matter how many different ways we tried, I just can't ever forget the look of the fire.

It was just as hard on Nana as it was me. She lost her children and her grand child was broken. We got really close and about a year and a half before she died, the dementia took her over completely. She would yell things at me meant for her husband, or her son. She'd tell me how much she hated the broken me. How she fucked resented having to take care of me. I know that the woman, who I took care of for the last 2 years of her life, was not my Nana. This woman was sick, and didn't understand what she was saying. I worked when her retirement money ran out, and by that time she was too far gone to tap into the inheritance money she had put away.

So for the last year of her life, I worked to keep the house going, still went to school and got A's, and took care of her."

Edward pulled me to him and flipped us. He wiped the tears off of my face and kissed my wet cheeks. He held me like that for a long time.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said at the school, that you love me?"

He looked at me. "Did I say that?"

I nodded. "I think I might have been thinking your name and telling you my thoughts."

"Maybe" I whispered. After another few quiet moments, I made a move to get up, but Edward just held me to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Okay so I'll be doing a sequel. They're in college and what happens when they split for a while?

Let me know what you think of the sequel Ider!

I'll post the first chapter with the last one I post for this story. And make sure you all have a note to look for it!

Hope you like this chapter. !


	12. Firsts for Everything

Disclaimer: SM owns all. Expect for my little lemony scenes!

-----------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ­­­- -------------- -------------- -----------

"Listen, I… I understand if you don't want me." I said standing up from the bed.

Edward jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jasper, baby. Just because you have a hard past, or you're a little broken, doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love you Jasper. With everything I am. The fact that you confided that in me means the world to me. I really do love you Jasper. I just wanted to tell you the first time we were really together."

I smiled and pushed him down onto his bed.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Edward Cullen"

He smiled back at me, and whispered in my ear

"Jasper Whitlock, I love you. My heart, soul, mind and body all belong to you. Everything I have and hold will be yours forever."

I started the kiss. It was gentle and sweet at first and grew into a very heated one. His tongue won dominance over mine as her flipped us after sliding my shirt off. He pressed his hips into mine. I groaned and pressed up into him as I pulled his shirt over his head. He pressed his chest to mine and started kissing down my jaw and neck. He nipped at my collar bone, and sucked on the end. I groaned and pulled him to me. He licked around my nipple and blew before he sucked it into his mouth. I moaned and arched into his mouth. He repeated this on the other as he undid my pants. I groaned as he grazed my erection. He kissed his way down to the seam of my underwear. I lifted my hips as he pulled my pants and boxers off, after he slid the tip of his tongue across my stomach. He kissed my hip and licked my cock from the base to tip, and plunged his mouth onto me. I bucked and groaned. He hollowed his cheeks and rubbed the flat of his tongue against me. He continued his work on my cock until my whole body stiffened with the need of release. He hollowed his cheeks again and I cried out my release. I laid panting as Edward climbed up my body, a kissed me softly.

"Ugnna" Was the only noise I made when I tried to thank him.

Edward chuckled.

"Take me Edward" I whispered.

He looked at me with shock and lust.

"Jasper, are you sure?" he asked after a small moment of silence.

I nodded. I knew Edward had read that book. He always prepared for things. I knew he read that book because he wanted to make this the least painful as he could.

Smiling he reached for the lube and a condom.

Edward stripped himself completely and rolled the condom on himself. Placing some lube o his own cock he spread it, afterward he lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and spread some around my opening. Pushing a few fingers inside, I moaned loudly when he pressed my prostate and massaged it. He slipped his fingers out and pressed his head to my opening. He pushed just his head in, and groaned. He stayed still to let me adjuster. Slowly he pushed all the way in and whimpered. I grimaced, the pain a little over bearable. Staying still again he stroked my face and I relaxed. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently. "So Tight Jasper" He grunted "God Sooo tight"

I whimpered and nodded that I was okay.

He started moving in and out of me then. I grunted and whimpered with each and every thrust. He was above me doing the same. He reached up and unhooked my feet from his shoulders, sliding them around his waist. He stood up and grabbed my hips. Dragging both of us to the edge of the bed, he thrust deeper and harder. I scream moaned, reached for my own erection. My eyes stayed locked with his as he pumped. He hand came up from my hip and his thumb grazed my cheek bone.

"So close" He whimpered. I nodded and thrust up into my hand and back into him. We both gasped and groaned. I did it again and again. I felt my orgasm building again, and I grunted out "Cum with me!"

I watched as his face went blank then his eyes shot full of love and pleasure which quickly spread to his face as he threw his head back and screamed "FUCK!"

My orgasm shot through me then, and I saw stars. I detached from my body and came the hardest I ever have. After a few moments I felt Edward's weight on my body. He'd pulled out of me but was now panting heavily, lying upon my chest.

"Wow!" was all I could gasp.

He nodded as we shifted up the bed. He was asleep on my chest before we even were half way up. I pulled him up with me and snuggled my nose into his hair, and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Okay so this is their first time. Do you want and Edward POV for this moment. I was thinking of doing that then running in into Jasper taking Edward for the first time. Followed by the Jasper POV for that.

What do you think?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about waiting until 1:30 am sat morning to post. Hehe. Got watching my twilight DVD and Transformers. That's why I wrote two chapters for you all!

Well lots of love.


	13. The Other Side

Disclaimer: SM owns all. I bow to her genius

33333333333333333333333333333333

"_Take me Edward"_

**Edward POV**

All I could do was stare at him. After a few moments I managed to find my voice.

"Jasper, are you sure?"

He just nodded. I was sure he knew I read the book my father gave us. I wanted this is be special not painful. Smiling at him I reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. I stripped myself and rolled on the condom. I dribbled some onto my length then hoisted his ankles onto my shoulders. I prepped Jasper, and pushed a few fingers inside of him. I massaged his prostate and he whimpered and moaned, which made me twitch and get impossibly harder. I positioned myself at his opening and pushed just my head in. I watched him grimace and filch so I stayed still to let him adjust. Slowly I pushed all the way in and watched his face flash in pain. I leaned all my weight onto one arm and stroked his cheeks, flattened out the lines between his brows, and ran my knuckles along his jam. Eventually he relaxed and I leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"So tight Jasper… God So Tight" I managed to gasp. He whimpered at my words and nodded.

I started to move within him then. I watched as his face became blissful and started moaning along with me. I reached up and unhooked his ankles from around my neck and wrap them around my waist. I pulled him by his hips down to the end of the bed. I thrust again harder and faster and we both moaned. He reached for his own erection and pumped. I locked my eyes with his as we continued to couple. As I moved to stroke his cheek, I whimpered "So close" He nodded and thrust into his hand and back to meet my thrust. He did it again and again then grunted out "Cum with me!"

His words threw me over the cliff, and I tensed, a bellowed "Fuck!" escaping my lips. I felt him twitch and explode himself. I collapsed upon him and sighed as I pulled from him.

"Wow" he gasped. I nodded too tired to do much else. I don't remember falling asleep.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I awoke still on Jasper's sleeping chest. I was cold and shaking so I reached down and pulled to covers up over us. I watched him sleep for about half an hour before the door flew open and Alice came running in. Jasper jumped and tossed me to the floor in all my glory.

"EWWW!" Alice bellowed spinning to face the door. "You forgot the SOCK!"

Jasper burst out laughing as I climbed into my boxers. I tossed Jasper his, and I slid back into the bed.

"Alice it's safe for you to turn around."

Turning we noticed her smile as she launched herself onto the bed. I turned from his chest to look at her.

"Alice what has you so happy?"

"Well other than Lauren is in a jail and probation program in Seattle, the dates for Grad were posted today!"

I groaned "Alice, I refuse to let you at me like you did in Junior High."  
She giggled "I already have you're tux for grad and Jasper's too. They go together!"

I shot her a glair.

"Let's see theses"

Nodding she took off from the room, and then ran back with two garment bags. My name on one and Jasper's on the other.

"TRY THEM ON!" Bella yelled from behind Alice. Jasper stood and pulled me up.

Alice took me into the bathroom and Bella went to work on Jasper.

My tux was a deep grey, with a white shirt. The blue tie and cuff links matched the color of Jasper's eyes. "Perfect!" Alice whispered then hugged me.

"Thanks Alice"

"I'm just glad everything's okay now. You and Jasper are back." She smiled.

"I was so afraid" She said almost as if to herself.

"Me too" I whispered and wiped the tear that fell.

"Oh Edward" She whispered and hugged me.

"Now let's go show your man"

We stepped out of the bathroom and the sight in front of me stopped my heart.

Jasper was wearing a black tux; his tie was the same green of eyes. He was breath taking.

He turned and a smile broke out of his face that was so brilliant, it shone like the sun. Once I realized my jaw was on the floor I picked it up and smiled back at him. He strode over to me, and pulled me into his arms and whispered "Gorgeous!" into my ear. I blushed and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and pressed his lips to mine. He pushed me towards the wall and I sighed as his lips traveled along my jaw.

Alice cleared her throat, and smiled.

"Come on boys, let's get those tuxes off of you, so they don't get ripped and we'll leave you be. Bella and I are going out for dinner; Dad and Renee are out for dinner too. So you'll have the house to yourselves."

We nodded and slipped the tuxes off. Alice took them and Bella grabbed the bags, and they left. Alice picked up a sock on her way out and slipped it over the knob as she closed the door.

"Now where were we?" Jasper mutter as he pushed me back against the wall as he captured my lips with his. We kissed for a little time before I hitched a leg around his waist as he ground his hips into mine. He lifted the other leg from the floor and carried me to the bed. We landed at the edge, and I broke the kiss to reach for the lube and a condom. He kissed down my neck as I slipped his boxers then mine off. I slipped the condom onto his and his eyes widened.

I reached up and stroked his cheek. "Jasper, it's okay. Just be gentle and I'll be fine." He nodded and I lubed him up as he prepared me. He slipped inside of my opening and we both moaned. I nodded for him to continue, the pain already dulled. He slowly moved his hips, and I moaned again pushing my head into the mattress as I arched my back driving him deeper inside of me. "Faster" I groaned out.

In his faster moves, his thrusts became harder and he hit my prostate every time.

I grunted and felt him spasm inside side of me. Just as I reached for myself, his hand wrapped around me and started to pump. He ran his thumb over my tip, and circled my foreskin. He thirsted harder as I bucked my hips into his hand and back onto him. We both groaned and kept going. We exploded at the same time. He pulled from me, and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth. He wiped down my chest and then his, and crawled into the bed with me. I cuddled to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell into slumber with his steady sleeping breaths.

Okay guys!

One more chapter after this then the sequel.

I'll post the first chapter of the sequel (named The College Escapade) then the final chapter of this story.

The sequel is all planned out and I'm totally excited about it! It'll be longer and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post as much.

Reviews totally make my heart smile, and it'd be nice for those of you who just add me to their favorite stories, if they'd review the last chapter.

Not that I'm not thankful for the story favorite alert emails. I totally love all of you.

This story ending is lame. But I couldn't figure out how to get it to end the right way. There's still one twist in the last chapter.

Lots of love and thanks

Kai


	14. AN

Hi Everyone!!!

Okay so I was thinking that I might post a sound track thing to go with the sequel.

Lol that's going to be soooo much fun trying to find a freaking song to go with a chapter I've all ready written.

So if you want it, I'd love to do it,

If not then I won't.

I'll need at least 5 confirmations that you want a sound track to go along with the sequel. Which I know will be better than this story. LOL this is more of like the intro into the sequel. I'll probably write another after of snap-shots of the Families lives after the sequel

So let me know what you'd like. Or any ideas you have.

Lots of love!!


	15. Everything Is Well

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.

**Jasper POV**

"Now let's go show your man" I could hear Alice through the door of Edward's ensuite bathroom.

Bella was just finishing fixing my tie that matched Edward's eyes, when we heard them step from the room. I turned and smiled at the look on his face. He was looking at me as if he's never seen me before. He was breathtaking in all his shock. After a few moments he remembered to close his mouth and returned my smile. I couldn't help myself. I had to hold him and kiss him. I strode towards him and pulled him into my arms while whispering "Gorgeous!" into his ear. I felt his cheeks warm and he kissed my cheek. As he was pulling away I caught his lips with mine and pushed him towards the wall. I pinned him and kissed along his jaw line. I had forgotten that we were not alone until Alice cleared her throat. I turned to her to see a beaming smile on her and Bella.

"Come on boys, let's get those tuxes off of you, so they don't get ripped and we'll leave you be. Bella and I are going out for dinner; Dad and Renee are out for dinner too. So you'll have the house to yourselves."

Edward and I nodded and stripped the tuxes off, handing them to Alice, as Bella rounded up the garment bags. Alice slipped a sock over the door knob on her way out. I turned back to Edward with a smiled and "Now where were we?" I pushed him back against the wall and captured his lips. I ground my hips into his pulling a moan from his chest. He wrapped one of his legs around my waist and I pulled the other up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I carried him to the bed. He broke the kiss and I kidded down his jaw. He slipped our boxers off, and slid a condom onto my erection. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and a little worried.

He stroked my face and whispered "Jasper, its okay. Just be gentle and I'll be fine"

I nodded. He prepared me as I prepared him. I slipped inside of him and both of us moaned. He nodded pretty soon and I started a slow gentle pump. He groaned "Faster!" and I sped up. In my added speed I was pumping harder and I started to hit his prostate with every thrust. He grunted and my cock jumped. I reached for him as he reached for himself. I wrapped my hand around him and pumped him in time with my thrusts. We both moaned and he repeated my move from yesterday. We both fell over the cliff together. After we road out our orgasms, I slipped from him and cleaned us off. He cuddled to me once I slipped into the bed, and I was asleep before he was.

_ _ _ _ _

We awoke the next morning to a soft knock on the door. Edward pulled ht blanket over us and Renee poked her head into the door.

"Time for you to get up for school Boys" She smiled.

I could see it in her eyes that she knew what we did last night.

"Okay" Edward mumbled into my chest.

"I see you two enjoyed yourselves last night" She chuckled and then closed the door.

Edward groaned but sat up. He pulled me with him into the bathroom and we showered together. We left for school soon after, Alice and Bella in the beck seat.

"Umm" Bella started

"Edward, Jasper" Alice said at the same time.

"Listen, everyone at school kind of figured out you two are a thing. They were asking the guys from the table and you know Mike, can't keep his gap shut. He told any one who asked that you two are. Everyone knows."

Edward sighed beside me, and I groaned.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it." I muttered.

Edward beamed, and reached for my hand.

When we arrived at school I was almost hyperventilating. Angela and Ben met us at the car and told us. Edward rushed to my side and tried to calm me. He grabbed my hand Ben and Angela in front of us, and I turned to look at Bella and Alice and they were kissing.

I gaped at them and shook Edward's arm. He turned and smiled.

"Telling everyone?" He inquired when they broke apart.

Alice nodded.

"Yea. I figured if you two were out then I wasn't going to leave you hanging. What ever you get we get." I smiled at her, and Bella was still blushing.

"Thank you Alice" Bella whispered, and wrapped her arms around Alice.

Together we all walked into the court yard. Whispered rose and some stood and clapped. I blushed as a few whistled, and other's scowled.

One called out "Welcome back guys"

Another called after "We're happy for you"

A few walked away with rude remarks.

We stood in the middle of the court yard and got congratulations of the relationship, and support for us and the girls.

I was relieved, not everyone hated us. Some did, but we were supported by more, and most of the teachers.

This was what we needed.

This was going to be okay.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Okay guys.

Thanks for reading. The College Escapade is up now too.

Thanks for all your support in this story. I hope you liked it.

I'll be making the Play list. But it's not going to be posted right away all the time. If I forget to post the song and artist with every chapter (Will be under the disclaimer) then I'll post it at the bottom of the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be updating everyday still, but I will try. It's time I get my ass in gear and find another job.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to you're favorites stories.

Lots of love too all of you and I hope the next story is better than this one and that you all like it more.

Thanks!!

Kai


End file.
